CABALLERO OSCURO
by chiquitita chiba
Summary: ADAPT-Darien Chiba es un hombre de acción un campeón cuyo bello rostro atrae todas las miradas femeninas, Serenaha jurado que sólo se casará con un trovador, con un hombre sensible capaz de componer dulces canciones de amor con las que conquistar su alma
1. ARGUMENTO

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORA NO ME PERTENECN MAS ADELANTE LES DARE EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ES UNA NOVELA ROMANTICA Y MUY DIVERTIDA LES GARANTIZO QUE SE VAN A DIVERTIR**

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

Caballero de confianza del rey Enrique, Darien Chiba es un hombre de acción un campeón cuyo bello rostro atrae todas las miradas femeninas, lider además de la hermandad de la espada, una sociedad secreta encargada de repatriar a escondidas a los cruzados hechos prisioneros por los arabes. En un torneo organizado por el monarca, Chiba se encuentra inesperadamente con una dama que encarna la frivolidad que él tanto detesta Serena, la única mujer trovadora, a quien desprecia por su aparente superficialidad y por su indisimulado desdén hacía el mundo de los caballeros.

Serena , por su parte, ha jurado que sólo se casará con un trovador, con un hombre sensible capaz de componer dulces canciones de amor con las que conquistar su alma. Y es imposible que ese hombre sea Darien Chiba… Harto de los conflictos y altercados que tanto revuelo causan en su corte, el rey encuentra una ingeniosa solución que servirá para unir a la orgullosa Serena con el más fiel de sus vasallos


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

JUSTA DE ARMAS: ¡MIS NARICES! DEBERÍA LLAMARSE JUS TA DE IDIOTAS INCOPETENTES! -masculló Darien Chiba mientras iba de la liza a su tienda de campaña. No había luchado en el campo con un solo hombre que hu biera resultado ser un verdadero rival para él. Para el caso bien podría pelear con su hermano Seiya, a juzgar por la des treza que mostraban los supuestos caballeros. Era una ver dadera pena que un hombre corno él no encontrara un ad versario digno.

Desde luego, había cuatro hombres en el torneo anual que podían hacerle frente, esto es, los caballeros que viaja ban en su compañía: el Cuervo, Will, el Cisne y Val. Pero a aquellas horas por lo único que peleaban entre ellos era por llegar al retrete antes de que los excesos de la noche anterior terminaran por completo con su decoro. Los cinco habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el extranjero, y las tentaciones de la decadente corte inglesa habían sido más fuertes de lo que admitían los hombres de Darien. Los cuatro caballeros habían estado de juerga y bebiendo toda la noche.

El primero que desapareció fue Will, que había ce nado con una viuda rica y voluptuosa. Tras la cena y varias jarras de aguamiel, se retiró discretamente con su dama a la zaga. Apenas pasada la medianoche, el Cuervo se ha bía desplomado en la sala a causa de la bebida, por lo que Darien y el Cisne tuvieron que llevarlo a la cama. Una vez que depositaron al joven en su lecho, el Cisne fue a en contrarse con su amada más reciente: una dama a la que el caballero había conocido hacía una hora. Y Val...

Val había terminado borracho con varios hombres del rey. Sin duda, le dolería la cabeza durante una semana o más, a juzgar por la cantidad de cerveza que había bebi do. A las tres y media, Darien había deseado suerte a su amigo y partido hacia su propia cama. No había vuelto a ver a Val desde ese momento.

Por la mañana, cuando Darien se levantó a desayu nar antes de ir a practicar, no vio ni rastro de sus hombres en la sala y ninguno había estado en sus tiendas. A esas alturas, seguramente ya habrían resucitado de entre los muertos y emprendido su regreso. Aunque quizá lo más probable fuera que no.

Cuando se retiraba de la liza de práctica, Darien se vio asediado por una turba de doncellas que pretendían sus favores. Las había de todas las edades y tamaños, pero algo las unía: la pretensión de convertirse en la próxima conde sa de Chiba. Cómo deseó Darien que Simon de Ra venswood estuviera allí para ayudarlo a combatir a esas doncellas frenéticas que alababan sus virtudes abriéndose paso a codazos y brincando para llamar la atención del caballero. Incluso su hermano, Seiya, le hubiera sido de ayuda. Aunque, como siempre, no se le veía por ningún sitio. Sin duda, se había ido con los llorones de sus amigos, que sólo tenían pensamientos triviales y necios, a componer canciones ton tas y desgarradoras. Darien ahuyentó rápidamente ese pen samiento para no seguir poniendo a prueba su humor.

¡Por favor, lord Chiba, elegidme a mí como rei na de todos los corazones! -le gritó una joven doncella en el oído, tirándole de la negra cabellera. Darien le lanzó una maldición mientras luchaba por liberarse de sus exigentes garras

-¡No! Seré yo la elegida, ¿no es así, milord? -Darien no podía responder porque las demás mujeres le grita ban también y lo agarraban y tiraban de sus prendas y bra zos mientras que otras se dedicaban a dejar obsequios en la armadura y el yelmo. Por no hablar de los quijotes...

-¡Tengo un rizo de lord Chiba! -gritó una de las mujeres antes de desmayarse. Las demás se abalanzaron sobre ella y una trató de arrebatarle el mechón de las ma nos. La mujer supuestamente inconsciente la mordió con rapidez y acto seguido huyó con el trofeo.

Ése apenas fue el comienzo del revuelo, ya que otras mujeres trataron de hacerse con su propia porción del cuer po del caballero. Darien no quería lastimar a ninguna, pero estaba claro que le sería prácticamente imposible liberar se sin recurrir a la violencia.

-¡Damas, damas! -resonó una voz grave y mascu lina-. Un momento, por favor, que su señoría tiene que confesar el sinfín de pecados que ha cometido.

Darien esbozó una extraña sonrisa al reconocer cl marcado acento de Andrew. Habían pasado ca si tres años desde la última vez que tuvo el placer de ver a su viejo amigo. Con una mueca unánime, las mujeres se echaron atrás y dieron paso al hombre que venía ataviado con el hábito negro, hilado a mano, de un fraile. A pesar del atuendo, cuando advirtieron la figura alta y musculosa de Andrew, se les iluminó el rostro.

-Es una pena que sea monje -se lamentó una en voz bastante alta.

-Es cierto -coincidió otra.

Ni siquiera sospechaban que no había juramento sa grado alguno que comprometiera al hombre rubio que es taba de pie en medio de ellas. Andrew iba vestido de mon je para ocultar su identidad. Prueba de ello eran las es puelas que asomaban de tanto en tanto por debajo de la tú nica negra que le arrastraba por el suelo, y la capucha negra que le caía sobre la cabeza, ocultando el hecho de que no tenía tonsura. Andrew no era clérigo, sino más bien uno de los espadachines más hábiles que Darien ha bía conocido, por no mencionar que en Bizancio, la tierra de su madre, era un príncipe que se encontraba a un paso de subir al trono.

-Abad -dijo Darien, a modo de saludo, estre chando la mano que le tendía Andrew-, ha pasado mu cho tiempo.

-Así es -asintió Andrew, mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Darien y le daba una palmada en el hom bro-. Así es, en efecto, pero al parecer no has cambiado mucho. -Con sus ojos azules, Andrew miró a las muje res, que todavía se resistían a dejarlos solos. Darien soltó un suspiro, resignado.

-Cierto, muy cierto.

-Hermano, ¿podríais confesarme luego? -pre guntó a Andrew una de las mujeres. Era una morena pe queñita de curvas exuberantes. La invitación abierta de su rostro indicaba que, si Amdrew la aceptaba, a la mañana siguiente ambos necesitarían un cura para confesarse.

En los ojos de Andrew centelleó un brillo pícaro. Darien notó que medía su respuesta con cautela. Cuando habló, Andrew dijo lo que Darien esperaba que dijera. Tal vez sus creencias actuales fueran paganas, pero todavía guardaba respeto suficiente por el clero que lo había cria do y nunca mancharía su reputación aceptando la invita ción de una mujer mientras estuviera vestido con la sotana de un sacerdote.

-Claro, milady. He oído que el cura de este lugar tiene un horario bastante amplio. -La desilusión era evi dente en el rostro de la morena-. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, damas... -Andrew se abrió paso entre el grupo, en di rección a las coloridas tiendas que habían montado los ca balleros en una colina, fuera de los muros del castillo.

Más de trescientos caballeros habían llegado hasta Hexham para participar en los juegos, que se celebraban todos los años en otoño y se prolongaban durante un mes entero. A diferencia de los demás caballeros, Daren no ha bía venido en busca de fama ni fortuna: ya tenía más que suficiente de ambas. Había ido a Hexham por orden del rey, para que éste pudiera vigilarlo de cerca, ya que últi mamente el caballero había sufrido más «accidentes» de la cuenta. De hecho, alguien quería verlo muerto de la pe or manera posible y, hasta que averiguaran quién, Enrique pretendía que Darien se quedara en su tierra.

Darien echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ninguna de las mujeres los seguía. Aunque miraban nostálgicas a los hombres que se alejaban, afortunadamente no se movieron.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó Daren a Andrew, que tenía una expresión sombría mientras ca minaban colina arriba.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias. Han asesinado a Lysander de Marsella.

Darien se detuvo en seco al escuchar la noticia. Ly sander de Marsella había sido uno de los prisioneros en Tie rra Santa. El mismísimo Darien se había encargado de en viarlo a trabajar a casa de un amigo, en Escocia, cuando la Hermandad lo liberó.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo torturaron y lo asesinaron -contó Andrew, con una voz que transmitía todo el peso de la ira que sen tía Darien.

-¿Quién osaría hacer tal cosa?

-Un enemigo del clan MacAllister, de las tierras al tas de Escocia -respondió Andrew en un tono grave que provenía del enojo y la pena-. Después de que Lysander y el Pagano ayudaron a Ewan MacAllister a regresar a ca sa, Lysander fue apresado y asesinado por haber hecho eso. Ahora me dirijo hacia el norte para, junto con el Pa gano, encontrar y dar muerte a los responsables.

-¿Necesitas otra espada?

La cara de Andrew se relajó instantáneamente. -Te diría que sí, pero el solo hecho de que estés aquí,

en Inglaterra, y no en el continente me hace pensar que tienes asuntos que ver con el rey y que no eres libre de irte. Darien soltó un gruñido.

-Sí, pero me pesa mucho que hayan asesinado a uno de los nuestros.

-Créeme: todos compartimos ese sentimiento.

A Darien no le cabía duda. No habían sobrevivido a los horrores del cautiverio para regresar a casa y que los torturaran y asesinaran. La ira que le provocaba ese pen samiento lo invadía por dentro y le hacía desear una san grienta venganza.

-Prométeme que harás pagar al culpable.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo. El Pagano me escribió para decirme que pretendía mostrar al culpable cómo tra taban los sarracenos a sus prisioneros.

Darien hizo una mueca involuntaria al recordar al gunas de las «lecciones» que les habían enseñado sus cap tores. Esos infieles sí que sabían hacer que cualquiera se arrepintiera de haber nacido. Y, si de actos sangrientos se trataba, Darien dudaba de que alguien pudiera superar al Pagano. Nadie conocía su verdadera nacionalidad, pero to dos sabían de su predisposición para cortar los pescuezos que tuviera al alcance de la mano.

-Bien.

Andrew le dio una palmada en la espalda y reanu dó el paso. Mientras caminaban, Darien comenzó a quitar las cintas y jarreteras que habían metido las mujeres en la armadura y el yelmo. Andrew se rio disimuladamente al mirarlo.

-Que te persiga el sexo débil siempre ha sido una maldición, ¿verdad?

Darien lo miró con una chispa en los ojos.

-Creo que debería hablarles del príncipe Andrew. Eso me daría un descanso de ellas y sus maquinaciones pa ra desposarme.

-No te serviría de nada, pues ya tengo prometida.

-¡Ja! -se rio Darien-. La misteriosa princesa a la que nunca has visto. Dime, ¿realmente crees que sigue es perando tu vetusto pellejo?

-Desearía que no, pero mi tío no deja de enviar me cartas en las que me insta a volver a casa y casarme con ella: sé que sigue siendo la doncella obediente que espera pacientemente mi regreso. -La voz de Andrew sonó en fadada.

Darien conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que él deseaba que la doncella hallara a otro hombre con quien contraer matrimonio. Al igual que él, Andrew era más feliz siendo soltero y no pretendía atarse a nin guna mujer. Al menos no durante más de una noche.

Darien guió a Andrew hasta el interior de su tien da de rayas rojas y blancas. Puso el yelmo sobre la mesa y se quitó los guanteletes.

-¿Regresarás pronto para casarte con ella?

Un destello de amargura se reflejó en los ojos de Andrew.

-No tengo intenciones de regresar a casa por muchas razones. Puede que sea príncipe, pero no tengo ninguna deuda con ellos. En este momento, me debo únicamente a la Hermandad.

Daien hizo un gesto de comprensión con la cabe za. La familia había sido el motivo por el cual Andrew vi vía en un monasterio cuando lo apresaron los sarracenos en Acre. Al morir sus padres, cuando Andrew tenía seis años, su tío lo había enviado con los monjes confiando en que lo pondrían en su sitio y que, de regreso a Bizancio, sería un títere fácil de manipular. El plan no podría haber salido peor: el hombre que Darien tenía delante de sí era más resistente que el acero y, por ello, nada ni nadie podría dominarlo jamás.

El escudero de Darien, Druce, entró corriendo en la tienda. Con catorce años, el muchacho tenía un aspecto desgarbado y sus movimientos carecían de coordinación. El pelo, negro y rizado, lo llevaba muy corto, aunque siem pre parecía ingeniárselas para que luciera rebelde. Solía andar por ahí soñando despierto y tropezándose con todo. Aun así, el conde nunca perdía la paciencia con él. Al igual que Darien cuando tenía esa edad, Druce era huérfano y estaba bajo la tutela de la corona.

-Siento llegar tarde, milord -se disculpó Druce agarrando un taburete y arrastrándolo hacia Darien-, pero ha venido una narradora increíble. Podría haberla escuchado el día entero contar esos relatos de amantes traicionados por las Parcas. -Druce subió al taburete y estiró el brazo para desatar la parte de atrás de la arma dura. Darien resopló al tiempo que se agachaba para que Druce pudiera llegar mejor hasta las correas. Supo exac tamente en qué instante éste se dio cuenta de la presen cia de Andrew. El muchacho se cayó del taburete y ca si se lleva a Darien consigo cuando rodó por el suelo. El muchacho alzó la vista, con expresión de arrepentimien to-. Lo siento mucho, lord Darien. ¿He interrumpido algo?

-No -respondió Darien, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie-. Andrew y yo sólo estábamos hablando de asun tos intrascendentes. -Le presentó a Andrew-. Andrew de Acre, te presento a Druce, el escudero que tengo a mi cargo.

-Es un placer, Druce -dijo Andrew, antes de cru zarse con la mirada de Stryder. A Andrew se le veía aún más preocupado-. ¿Le ha sucedido algo al Cuervo?

-No, hace unos meses lo armaron caballero y aho ra duerme una noche de juventud mal llevada.

Con la cara más relajada, Andrew soltó un gruñido.

Druce reanudó la tarea de quitarle la armadura a Darien mientras seguía parloteando sobre la mujer a la que había escuchado.

-¿Habéis oído hablar de la dama del amor, milord? -No -respondió Darien.

-Yo sí -interrumpió Andrew, sentándose a la me sa y sirviéndose una jarra de cerveza-. Es tu tipo de mu jer, Darien: trovadora de gran renombre, desprecia a los caballeros y no escribe más que del amor cortés y lo mucho que se necesita en estos tiempos de extremada violencia.

Darien hizo una mueca. Si algo detestaba más que nada en el mundo era a aquellos que predicaban las vir tudes del amor cortés. Ese sentimiento, supuestamente noble, había costado más vidas y conflictos que cualquier espada.

-Malditos todos los de su calaña.

-No, milord -le contradijo Druce, con expresión soñadora-. Es más bella que Venus y tiene la voz de la alondra más dulce. Sin duda, no tiene par. Deberíais escu charla hablar sobre cómo sería el mundo si procurásemos la paz con la misma pasión con que hacernos la guerra.

Darien intercambió una mirada cómplice con Andrew.

-Eres joven, Druce. Algún día te darás cuenta de que todas las mujeres son iguales. Lo único que quieren es un hombre que las cuide para que ellas puedan fastidiar y armar peloteras hasta que el pobre se vuelva loco. Sólo cum plen una función.

-¿Y cuál es esa función, milord? -preguntó Druce.

Andrew sonreía con ojos divertidos.

-La que pronto descubrirás por tu cuenta, mucha cho. Por el momento, eres demasiado joven.

En la boca de Druce se dibujó un pequeño «Oh» que indicaba que el muchacho ya se había imaginado cuál era esa función mientras recogía la malla de Darien.

Darien le tiró una bolsa de monedas a su escudero.

-Déjale la armadura al armero para que la lustre; luego tómate el resto del día y disfrútalo.

Druce sonrió radiante. Le dio las gracias y salió co rriendo con la armadura de malla al hombro y el dinero atesorado en la mano.

-Le consientes demasiado -reprochó Andrew. Daren se encogió de hombros. -Hay que consentir a los niños. Ojalá lo hubiéra mos sabido a su edad.

A Andrew se le entristeció la mirada, y Darien se preguntó si también sus ojos revelaban con tanta claridad las cicatrices de su propio pasado. Al igual que él, Andrew había sido criado con un único principio: «la letra con sangre entra». Darien era capaz de derribar a un hombre adulto de un solo golpe, pero se le hacía un nudo en la gar ganta con la sola idea de pegar a alguien más pequeño que él. Si se descuidaba, podía matar al muchacho de un golpe. De hecho, el mismísimo señor a quien servía Darein le rompió la mandíbula cuando éste tenía la edad de Druce nada más que por haber dejado caer la espada de aquel hombre. Él jamás correría ese riesgo. Prefería cortarse un bra zo antes que aprovecharse de alguien más débil.

Darien estaba buscando un paño cuando alguien en tró en la tienda. En parte esperaba ver a una doncella que viniera a entregársele, por lo que se sorprendió al encon trar a su hermano menor: Seiya no era aficionado a la batalla y solía negarse a pisar la tienda de Darien. Al igual que Druce, Seiya no prestó atención a Andrew, que estaba en un rincón. Vestido con una estridente combinación de ro jo y anaranjado, Seiya llevaba una canasta grande repleta de cartas y diversas prendas femeninas.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Darien mientras Seiya le depositaba todo a los pies.

Seiya se quitó el sombrero anaranjado y se secó la fren te sudorosa con el brazo.

-Prendas de tus admiradoras. Me han ordenado que te las entregara en persona y que me asegurara de que no las tocase ningún otro ser humano. -Andrew lan zó una carcajada. Seiya se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio a Amdrew recostado en la silla, con una jarra de cerveza abrazada contra el estómago y las largas piernas estiradas, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. El muchacho abrió des mesuradamente sus ojos azules-. ¿Ahora recibes a curas aquí?

-No, Seiya -resopló Darien-. Te presento a un vie jo amigo mío, Andrew. Andrew, éste es mi hermano pequeño, Seiya.

Andrew inclinó la cabeza ante el hermano de Darien. Seiya no dejó de mirarle en ningún momento, y su asom bro fue mayúsculo cuando se fijó en las espuelas y las bo tas cubiertas de malla que asomaban por debajo de la túnica negra.

Darien carraspeó para atraer la atención de Seiya ha cia él. Cuando lo logró, hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza y lanzó una mirada de reprobación a Andrew. Seiya en tendió de inmediato que no debía hacer preguntas y se volvió, dando la espalda a Andrew. Se agachó y cogió de entre el montón una cinta roja, brillante, que venía atada a una llave.

-Ésta en especial me dijo que debía cerciorarme de que recibieras el presente o, de lo contrario, me envenena ría la comida. Así que, antes de contratar a un catador, pre fiero asegurarme de que llega a tus manos.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco mientras Seiya cogía la llave y rompía el sello de la nota que venía también con la cinta. La levó en voz alta.

Milord:

Con gran honor os hago entrega de la llave de mi cinturón de castidad. Buscadme esta noche en el pa tio de las rosas.

Siempre vuestra,

Charity de York.

-¿La llave de un cinturón de castidad? -preguntó Andrew, divertido.

-Sí respondió Stryder, con la voz grave por el mal humor-. Y una invitación a una boda forzada como he visto pocas.

Andrew volvió a reírse.

-Y te preguntas por qué prefiero llevar el atuendo de monje. Es el mejor escudo que he encontrado para pro tegerme de las mañosas aspirantes a prometidas, y ni aun así resulta a prueba de tontos, como habrás visto.

Darien le devolvió la llave a Seiya.

-Dile a la dama que tengo otro compromiso. -Seiya arqueó una ceja y se dirigió hacia una de las braguetas de Darein,. Éste frunció el ceño cuando vio que su hermano se po nía la bragueta dentro de las calzas-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-La última vez que dije que no de tu parte a una de tus aspirantes a amada, ¡casi se queda con mi masculi nidad, diantres! Esta vez quiero estar protegido cuando le dé la noticia.

Darien se unió a las risotadas de Andrew.

-No tiene gracia -dijo Seiya, con tono ofendido ¿Y tú crees que lo que haces es peligroso? Te reto a poner te en mi pellejo un instante cuando me enfrente a la gran horda de féminas en tu nombre.

-Ésa es la razón por la que te envío a ti, hermano mío. A mí me falta valor para hacerles frente.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Andrew, fingiendo asom bro-. ¿-Darien Chiba tiene miedo? Nunca creí que llegaría a ver el día en que una simple doncella hiciera de ti un cobarde.

-El día en que os quitéis la sotana y os pongáis la corona, alteza, podréis mofaros de mí por ello. Mientras tanto, yo también os tengo por cobarde.

Los ojos de Andrew no paraban quietos.

-Las mujeres nos convierten a todos en cobardes.

Seiya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero debió de pen sárselo dos veces. Agarrando un escudo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Si no regreso para cuando anochezca, por favor, aseguraos de que me entierren en esta tierra.

Darien sacudió la cabeza ante el histrionismo de su hermano, pero y si... ¡Qué va! Ninguna mujer lastima ría de verdad a Seiya

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Darien se lavó la ca ra y el pecho en la palangana y luego se secó con un paño.

-¿Cómo es posible, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, que no supiera que tienes un hermano? -preguntó Andrewmientras Darien se envolvía los hom bros en el paño e iba a servirse una copa de vino.

Darien sofocó el dolor que le había provocado esa inocente pregunta. Aunque había compartido gran parte de su vida con Andrew, se había reservado cosas para sí, cosas que nunca contaría a nadie.

-Somos medio hermanos y crecimos separados.

-Ah -atinó a decir Andrew, al tiempo que miraba a su amigo sentarse enfrente de él. A Darien se le veía can sado. Sus ojos azules revelaban preocupación, aunque des pués de todo Stryder nunca había sido alegre. Su amigo, que se le parecía mucho, siempre había sido demasiado franco.

Simon de Ravenswood solía llamarlos «el dúo del Juicio Final». Todos ellos habían conocido el lado más os curo de la crueldad humana. Y, en cierto modo, eso les ha bía quitado el optimismo.

-¿Has visto últimamente al Escocés? -preguntó Darien.

-En septiembre hará un año desde la última vez. -¿Cómo le va?

-Igual que antes. -Andrew suspiró al recordar a su compañero, que había elegido esconderse en la campi ña inglesa en lugar de regresar a su hogar, con su familia, en Escocia-. Lleva una vida recluida y no quiere que le vea nadie. Casi no me dirigió la palabra mientras estuve allí.

Daren miró hacia otro lado, con gesto aún más atri bulado. Andrew sabía que Darien se sentía culpable de lo que le había ocurrido al Escocés durante su cautiverio.

-No fue culpa tuya. -Andrew se refería al inci dente que tuvo lugar cuando uno de los del grupo intentó huir. Alguien había descubierto la ruta de escape del mu chacho, que apenas contaba dieciséis años, antes de que ninguno tuviera la oportunidad de utilizarla. Cuando los sarracenos fueron a por uno de ellos para hacérselo pagar, el Escocés dio un paso al frente para asumir la culpa, sa biendo que el responsable nunca sobreviviría al castigo. Los captores torturaron al Escocés durante quince días. Cuan do lo devolvieron a la celda, le faltaba un ojo y tenía unas cicatrices horrorosas. El Escocés nunca volvió a ser el mismo, y Darien siempre se sintió culpable por no haber asu mido él la responsabilidad-. No puedes cargar con los males del mundo entero, Darien. Algunas cosas están es critas.

Darien bebió un largo trago de vino, pero no dijo palabra. No tenía que hacerlo: los dos se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que Andrew sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando. Lo que hicieron fue duro e intermi nable. Habían hecho más promesas de las que podían cum plir y ambos se sentían responsables de todos los miem bros del grupo.

Era una vida solitaria la suya. Sí, tal vez pudieran tener a cualquier fulana que se les antojara, ya fuese don cella o mujer experimentada, pero... ¿y luego qué? Ningu no de los dos necesitaba ni quería la carga de una esposa que les exigiera aún más de su precioso tiempo. Andrerw tenía el peso de un reino que algún día le reclamaría, pero Daren... Darien tenía demonios que le dominaban, de monios que no le daban tregua. Nunca. Andrew confia ba en que no acabasen volviendo loco a su amigo corno había sucedido con el padre. Todo el mundo sabía que Mamoru Chiba había muerto por propia mano, no sin antes haber intentado matar a su propio hijo.

2

TENDRÍAS QUE HABERLO VISTO, SERENA. –Serena Tsukino esbozó una sonrisa paciente mientras su dama de compañía, Mina, divagaba y sus donce llas les arreglaban el cabello y los velos para la cena. Esta ban todas sentadas en sillas de madera frente a una venta na abierta-. Lord Darien salió de su tienda cuando íbamos al castillo. Estaba a apenas un metro de nosotras y con el cuerpo prácticamente al descubierto. -Mina suspiró con aire soñador y la mirada perdida, apoyando el codo en el tocador.

Serena hizo lo posible por no perder la paciencia ante el comportamiento adolescente de su amiga. No le ca bía duda de que, si la dejaban, Mina se pasaría la se mana entera sin hacer nada más que mirar desde su balcón y soñar con el conde.

-Ningún hombre tiene mejor físico que lord Chiba. Tenía el cabello negro azabache mojado, y el agua le caía por los músculos y... -Mina dio otro suspiro-. Tendrías que verle el pecho. Te aseguro que se ve cómo se flexiona hasta el músculo más diminuto cuando respira.

Serena sentía que se le escapaba una sonrisa.

-Claro, y estoy segura de que se flexionan muy bien cuando atraviesa a un hombre con la espada para matarlo.

-Desde luego -coincidió Mina sentándose más erguida para que su doncella pudiera rodearle la ca beza con las trenzas y sujetarlas-. Por cierto, es el caba llero más temible de toda la cristiandad. ¿Por qué, si no, lo apodaron «el paladín del rey»?

-Es verdad, por qué, si no -susurró Serena y luego apretó los dientes. ¡Cuánto despreciaba a los caba lleros y todo lo que significaban! Para ella, ni la batalla ni la muerte tenían nada de glorioso. ¿Qué hombre de verdad se enorgullecería de propagar la miseria y el sufrimiento? Desde que se había enterado, a los once años de edad, de que su adorado padre había muerto en combate, había des preciado la guerra y a todos los que participaban en ella. A diferencia de sus amigas, no se rendía a los pies de quie nes traían la muerte. No: los rehuía y les deseaba la peor de las suertes. En lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba en contrar a un hombre noble, uno que fuera amable con los demás y compasivo sin temor a que eso lo hiciera débil.

«Busca a un hombre que te ame, niña, que sea digno de tu devoción. No dejes que ningún caballero te pretenda por tus tierras: prefiero donar todo al rey Enrique antes de que mi niña sufra. La vida es demasiado corta para todos y yo quiero que disfrutes de cada uno de tus días». Las pala bras de su padre todavía le resonaban en la cabeza y, lo que era más importante, en el corazón. Había sido un buen hom bre, y ella buscaba a uno como él que la desposara.

Por desgracia, todavía no había encontrado a nin guno que fuera la mitad de digno. Todo lo contrario, la cor tejaban hombres que sólo veían tierras y riquezas cuando la miraban. En una ocasión, a los quince años, bajó a cenar a un banquete vestida de pepita de oro, lo que causó re vuelo entre los nobles. Su tío, que no le veía la gracia, le al canzó una capa para que se cubriera y la obligó a cambiar se inmediatamente. Aunque no había vuelto a repetir esa experiencia, Serena seguía siendo la misma. Nunca acep taría a un hombre que la considerara un medio para lograr un fin: sólo desposaría al hombre que la viera como mujer.

-¿Crees que lord Darien me escogería como la dama de todos los corazones? -Mina no paraba de hablar-. Sé que él ganará la justa, y a mí me encantaría que me escogiera. -Se ruborizó-. Le dejé mi pañuelo en pren da cuando nos ayudó a meter a joanne en casa. ¿Crees que lo habrá conservado?

Serena miró a Mina con una genuina sonrisa. Su amiga no podía evitar estar enamorada de aquel bár baro. Y aunque le apenaba oírlo, quería mucho a Mina como para defraudar sus sueños. Si su amiga era feliz cuan do un hombre la levantaba en el aire y la trataba como si fuera una posesión más -y así era-, entonces Serena le desearía lo mejor y que encontrara a todos los bárbaros con los que pudiera lidiar.

-¿Por qué no habría de conservar la prenda de una mujer tan bella como tú?

-Eres tan amable, Serena. -Mina sonrió-. Espero que llenes la sala con tu recital.

Serena miró su laúd, que descansaba en el alféizar de la ventana. La música y la poesía eran su vida, la única vi da que quería, a decir verdad. Mientras que sus doncellas soñaban con esposos, niños y títulos, ella soñaba con via jar de castillo en castillo, cantando a cambio de una cena y viendo mundo o, por lo menos, con abrir una escuela pa ra poder enseñar a otros a apreciar la música tanto como la apreciaba ella. Pero, a diferencia de los trovadores del otro sexo, que escribían canciones en las que alababan la guerra y a los caballeros, ella sólo escribía canciones de amor.

Otros trovadores y nobles que la creían tonta solían mofarse de su postura contraria a la condición de caballe ro. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba: había ganado sufi cientes premios y concursos con sus palabras de amor y no necesitaba la aprobación de los bardos más tradicionales. Tenía fe en su música. Ojalá su padre hubiera vivido para verla triunfar...

Serena parpadeó para no llorar, pues se le habían empañado los ojos. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, su corazón seguía sufriendo por el padre al que tanto había amado. Pero no era propio de ella dejar que los demás la vieran sufrir: era una persona reservada que guardaba sus sentimientos para sí.

Cuando volvía su atención a su amiga, alguien gol peó la puerta. Obedeciendo a Mina, Joanne asomó su rubia cabeza, desarreglándose un poco el velo. Llevaba un vestido turquesa y sus verdes ojos brillaban de ale gría. Joanne era una de las cuatro doncellas que vivían en casa de Serena y habían venido con ella a Hexham para el torneo.

-¿No estáis listas vosotras dos?

Mina hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y formuló otra.

-¿Ya llegó él? -La excitación de la voz de Mina le decía a Serena que ese él al que se refería su ami ga debía de ser el conde de Chiba. El conde había lle gado a Hexham hacía dos días y, hasta el momento, Serena había evitado su grosera compañía, cosa que pronto cam biaría.

-Sí, acaba de entrar en la sala. -El rostro de Joan ne se iluminó. Mina tiró su silla con las prisas por sa lir de la habitación. Con calma, Serena se puso de pie y siguió a sus amigas, que corrían por el pasillo de manera poco femenina, riendo y recordando su encuentro previo con el conde.

-No puedo creer que me cargara a sus espaldas -dijo Joanne casi sin aliento-. Cómo quisiera haber es tado despierta.

-Cómo quisiera haber sido yo la desmayada =agre gó Mina-. Ay, ¡y que me llevaran esos fuertes brazos!

Serena movió la cabeza con gesto incrédulo. Aun que hizo todo lo posible por evitarla, se le dibujó una sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. Adoraba a sus dos amigas, pero a veces actuaban como si aún fueran niñas en lugar de mujeres hechas y derechas.

Mina y Joanne se detuvieron en la galería, don de había muchas otras mujeres inclinadas sobre el muro ba jo de piedra, espiando a los hombres que estaban en la parte inferior. El salón estaba repleto de gente y, sabuesos y mú sicos, y los sirvientes preparaban las mesas para la cena, pró xima a comenzar. Serena oyó a muchas mujeres suspirar una y otra vez por lord Darien Chiba

-¿No tiene la cabellera negra cual cielo de media noche? -musitó una a su izquierda.

-Oh, sí, y las espaldas más anchas que cualquiera de los que están ahí abajo.

-Se nota por la forma en que camina que es de esos hombres que satisfacen las necesidades de una mujer. ¡Ah!, ojalá pudiera comprobarlo yo misma.

Serena tiró, distraída, de la manga de su vestido, buscando una forma de aislarse de tanto parloteo fatuo. Es taba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no vomitar en medio del salón.

-He oído que ha jurado no casarse nunca.

Serena arqueó una ceja ante tan indecoroso co mentario. Quizás el hombre fuera un poco inteligente des pués de todo.

-¿Por qué habría de jurar tal cosa? -preguntó Mina

-Dicen que pesa sobre él una maldición.

-La maldición de parecerse a un atractivo demonio y poseer la destreza de San Jorge. ¡Ojalá alguien me mal dijera con un hombre así!

Incapaz de seguir soportando aquella cháchara, Ro wena se abrió paso con cuidado entre la muchedumbre de mujeres y descendió despacio las escaleras. Que coque tearan abiertamente si así lo querían. Ella tenía otras co sas que hacer, como buscar algo amargo para quitarse de la boca ese sabor dulce y empalagoso que le habían dejado los comentarios.

Cuando entraba en el vestíbulo, un joven paje la atro pelló por accidente en su apuro por llenar la copa de vino de su señor. Serena trató de enderezarse, pero, en ese mo mento, se le cruzó un sabueso que se enganchó en el dobla dillo de su vestido. En ese impulso hacia delante, Serena vio que se caía. Dio un grito ahogado mientras estiraba un brazo para guardar el equilibrio. En el preciso momento en que supo que perdería el decoro despatarrándose en medio de la muchedumbre, alguien la sujetó.

Serena se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la hicieron girar antes de sujetarla contra un pecho muscu loso. Alzó la vista y se quedó con la boca abierta: nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido, nunca... Unos ojos azu les, intensos y penetrantes, la miraban desde una cara que era el cielo de la masculinidad pura. Serena tuvo que ha cer un esfuerzo para no alargar la mano y acariciar el ángu lo filoso de esa mandíbula de perfecta escultura, y dejar que la reveladora barba oscura rozara la punta de sus dedos...

Era un hombre increíblemente hermoso: perfecto. Poseía esa extraña belleza masculina que se vería femenina en otro que careciera de su tamaño y su hombría terrenal y salvaje. ¡Era enorme! Alto y musculoso, la sostenía sin dificultad. Su larga cabellera, que contrastaba con la moda de la época, indicaba que no se preocupaba por los gustos actuales, y el humor de su mirada, que era bueno y gentil por naturaleza.

Mientras él seguía mirándola con fascinado interés, a Serena le ardían las mejillas. Era un abrazo de lo más embarazoso, a decir verdad. Serena estaba inclinada ha cia atrás y se mantenía suspendida, mirando hacia arriba, gracias a los fuertes brazos del extraño. Él la rodeaba con calor y seguridad, y su apuesto rostro mostraba una mez cla de inquietud y diversión.

-¿Os encontráis bien, milady? -preguntó. Había música en ese tono masculino, una voz grave, rica y pro funda que sin duda resonaría bellamente si la empleara pa ra cantar. Le envolvía un aura de peligro que indicaba que él no conocía más reglas que las propias, que tenía un lado oscuro, siniestro, que habría resultado aterrador de no ser por aquel encantador aire de buen humor. Era esa extraña dicotomía lo que la cautivaba.

La cabellera negra y ondulada le caía por las anchas espaldas y, cuando él sonrió, Serena vio que los hoyue los le dibujaban unas lunas profundas en las mejillas. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y unos escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo ante la imagen de esos pícaros hoyuelos. Él le había preguntado algo; de eso se acordaba, pero no de qué había dicho exactamente. Hasta que la ayudó a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

Mortificada por no haberse movido, por actuar con el mismo infantilismo que sus amigas, Serena notó que le subía otra oleada de calor a las mejillas. Tratando de evi tar la risa de los ojos azules y alborozados del hombre, ba jó la vista hacia su amplio pecho. El caballero llevaba una guerrera ajustada, roja y negra, que caía sinuosa sobre sus músculos delgados, músculos que ella recordaba, dema siado bien, que la habían apretado con fuerza. Su cuerpo era una verdadera delicia para los ojos, hasta que la vio... La espada que llevaba sujeta -a las enjutas caderas.

-Sois un caballero -dijo ella, despacio, compren diendo en ese momento por qué había vislumbrado un lado oscuro. Caballero y asesino eran sinónimos, y ella debió de notar que él pertenecía a esa calaña detestable. No debería sorprenderse: la mayoría de los nobles eran caba lleros, pero aun así la invadió un sentimiento de amarga de silusión. Cómo deseaba que hubiera sido otro. Era una pe na que un hombre tan apuesto desperdiciara su tiempo en menesteres tan inútiles y crueles.

-Sí, milady -confirmó él otra vez con aquella in creíble y melodiosa voz-. Un caballero siempre a vuestra entera disposición.

Ella suponía que debía darle las gracias por los rápi dos reflejos que habían evitado la caída, pero esos reflejos sólo se habían ejercitado para matar. Prefería despatarrar se en el suelo mil veces a que muriera un solo hombre en la guerra.

-Aprecio vuestra buena disposición, señor -res pondió, con una voz gélida que transmitía el estado de su humor. Y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Milady? ¿No vais a decirme vuestro nombre? Sin pensarlo, Serena se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. -No.

Esta vez, cuando ella echó a andar, él se interpuso en su camino y le impidió el paso.

-¿No? -preguntó él, con los

ojos llenos de sor presa y, aun así, encantadores y cálidos. Obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a oír esa palabra en boca de una don cella.

-No necesitáis saber mi nombre, caballero. Estoy segura de que hay muchas mujeres aquí que con gusto os dirían el suyo, pero yo no soy una de ellas.

Él hizo una mueca con el labio, que dejó ver el ho yuelo de la mejilla izquierda. A pesar de que deseaba lo contrario, a ella le parecía que el aire malicioso que tenía era... ¿Divertido? No, ésa no era la palabra en realidad: le parecía que era... en fin... encantador, si se atreviera a ad mitirlo. De hecho, era demasiado encantador para expresarlo en palabras.

-¿No podría preguntároslo por simple curiosidad, milady? Después de todo, no todos los días me encuen tro con una desconocida entre mis brazos.

Serena se mordió los labios tratando de contener una sonrisa, que traicionaba brutalmente su voluntad.

-Hay algo en vos, señor, que me dice que eso no es cierto.

La generosa carcajada del caballero resonó en los oídos de Serena. La amplia sonrisa que terminó dedicán dole provocó las cosas más extrañas en el cuerpo de Serena: le aceleró el pulso y le nubló la mente.

-Entonces diré que no todos los días encuentro a una doncella reacia en mis brazos.

-Ahora sí que os creo. -Dio un paso atrás, más temerosa de su repentino deseo de quedarse con él que de su ocupación de caballero. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca antes había querido estar en el mismo país que esos hombres, y ahora, de pronto, le apetecía tomarse un momento para conversar con aquel. Quizá había bebido demasiado vino. «No has tomado ni una gota, Serena; acabas de entrar en la sala», se dijo. Bien, entonces debía de ser la excitación por los acontecimientos del día. Sí, era eso. Tenía que ser eso-. Si me disculpáis... -se excusó. Él retrocedió a su pesar.

-Sólo esta vez, milady. La próxima que nos veamos, espero que me digáis vuestro nombre.

-Si es así, señor, os llevaréis otra desilusión.

Algo parecido a la admiración brilló en aquellos pro fundos ojos azules.

-Me veo en la obligación de advertiros, milady, que no me tomo muy bien la desilusión.

Serena sonrió muy a su pesar. Le agradaba com petir verbalmente con él: no todos los días se encontraba con un hombre o una mujer que pudiera estar a su altura con tanta facilidad.

-Entonces yo me veo en la obligación de adverti ros que no me torno muy bien las advertencias.

Esta vez, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, él no trató de detenerla, pero ella volvió a oír su risa. «Oh, pensó, sus pirando. Qué pena que fuese caballero. Con aquella voz y aquellos modales hubiera sido un excelente trovador.

Ya en medio del salón, Serena hizo todo lo posible para no ceder al deseo de darse la vuelta y fijarse en si él la seguía mirando. Se dijo una y otra vez que no le impor taba si él la miraba o no: era un caballero temible y cruel. Y, cuando se acercaba a otro bardo, acabó por volverse para mirar hacia atrás. No es que estuviera buscándolo a él, se convenció a sí misma: buscaba a Mina, Rey o Lita. Y, sin embargo, al echar un vistazo a todos los pre sentes y no encontrar ni rastro de su caballero, no pudo evitar la desilusión. «Menos mal. Lo único que puede ofre cer ese tipo es una temprana viudez y un corazón roto por andar de cama en cama, sin la menor consideración por los sentimientos de su mujer», se consoló.

Esas palabras llevaban consigo la misma certeza de siempre; aun así, Serena se preguntaba cómo se llama ría. ¿Qué nombre le cabría a un ser tan encantador y her moso? Seguramente que no era Hugh ni Henry ni Edward. No, debía de tener un nombre tan único como él... «¡Deja ya de pensar en eso!». Quitándoselo de la cabeza, se unió a sus amigas y se forzó a disfrutar de la conversación.

Enrique Plantagenet, rey de Inglaterra, soberano de Nor mandía, Anjou y Aquitania, sin duda, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala de visitas, sosteniendo un paño frío contra la cabeza. Las sienes le latían con fuerza; el corazón, con furia, y es- taba casi seguro de que en los próximos minutos bien podía morir si empeoraba. Si entraba por las puertas de la sala un solo caballero, barón, conde u otro noble más para su plicarle que Darien Chiba se casara con su hija, lo mataría. Mataría a todos. Se volvería loco de ira y caería so bre toda su corte como la parca, buscando tan sólo alivio de las langostas que se habían propuesto acabar con él.

-Aquí tienes -le dijo su esposa, Leonor, poniéndole otro paño frío en la frente. Leonor era una reina elegante: al ta, esbelta y rubia, la envidia de toda la cristiandad y, en mo mentos como ése, Enrique recordaba por qué se había casa do con ella (aparte de por el hecho de que ella poseyera más tierras francesas que el mismísimo rey de Francia).

Enrique le entregó el paño que tenía e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Nora? -le preguntó-. Al pa recer, ninguna dama de este reino quiere contraer matri monio hasta que Darien elija a su prometida. ¿Qué clase de idiotez se ha apoderado de estas mujeres?

-Si fueras mujer, Enrique, no tendrías necesidad de hacerte esa pregunta. Ese hombre resulta muy agradable a la vista y_ es incluso más rico que tú.

Enrique emitió un gruñido. Para su completo ho rror, alguien más golpeó a la puerta.

-Si no es mi médico, decidle que se vaya. -Los guardias abrieron la puerta y allí estaba Kenji Tsukino. Estaban a punto de echarlo cuando Enrique los detuvo No, es una de las pocas personas que siempre nos complace ver. A menos, claro, que pronuncie el nombre de Darien Chiba.

Kenji frunció el ceño. Se adelantó e hizo una re verencia, sin apartar la vista de la cabeza de Enrique, don de reposaba el paño.

-¿Tenéis algún malestar, mi señor?

-Sí, pero estoy tratando de decidir cuál me asuela más, si el de la cabeza o el del...

-¡Enrique! -interrumpió Leonor, bruscamente. -Cuello -terminó él, con aspereza-. Iba a decir «cuello».

Leonor le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. Kenji se adelantó para besar la mano de la reina antes de que ésta se sentara en el sillón, junto a Enrique. El rey miraba a su vie jo amigo, que iba y venía del sillón a la puerta. Conocía el motivo de su irritación.

-¿No se decide?

-¿Decidirse? No, majestad: no quiere entrar en ra zón. Tiene la tonta idea de que es maestra y quiere abrir una escuela.

Enrique rezongó. Lady Serena era una heredera cu ya fortuna no se contaba precisamente en monedas. Lo que la hacía atractiva era el hecho de que le tocaba en herencia casi todo el sur de Inglaterra. El que se casara con ella con trolaría la frontera del reino de Enrique y separaría el nor te de Inglaterra de sus tierras francesas. Con todos los pro blemas que le causaba Felipe de Francia, lo último que podía permitirse era que esas tierras pasaran a manos de alguien que no lo tuviera en alta estima. En las manos equivocadas, esas tierras significarían el fin de su monarquía.

-¿Qué sucedió con lord Ansley?

-Se ha hecho caballero, al igual que los otros. Ella dice que no tendrá en cuenta a ningún caballero.

-¡Entonces obligadla! -respondió Enrique con brusquedad.

-Ojalá fuese tan simple, majestad. -Kenji suspi ró-. La última vez que intenté obligarla a casarse, huyó al continente y no regresó hasta que descarté mis planes con respecto a ella. Envié a más de cuarenta hombres para que la trajeran y ninguno tuvo éxito. Sólo accedió a regresar cuando firmé un documento en el que me comprometía a otorgarle la facultad de rechazar a cualquier hombre que yo le propusiera como esposo.

Leonor se rio. Los dos hombres la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Disculpad, caballeros -dijo ella, sonriendo-. He de decir que admiro la temeridad y los medios de la mu chacha.

-¿Los seguirás admirando cuando Felipe ocupe nuestro trono?

Leonor se puso seria al instante. -Cálmate, Enrique.

Kenji deslizó una mano frustradamente por su ca noso cabello castaño.

-Me temo que tendré que vivir para siempre. No puedo morirme y dejar que sus tierras vayan a un hom bre que no sea capaz de protegerlas.

-Sin ánimo de ofenderte, Kenji -bufó Enrique-, pero incluso ahora me preocupa tu capacidad para conser var la herencia de la muchacha. Hay muchos hombres por ahí que se están impacientando ante su indecisión. tarde o temprano alguno se abalanzará sobre ti.

-No me ofendo, majestad. A mí me asalta el mis mo temor cada vez que una de esas bestias codiciosas viene a pedir su mano. Aprecio vuestra sinceridad.

El rey se quitó el paño de la frente.

-¿Qué le sucede a la juventud de hoy? -pregun tó Enrique mirando al techo cono si se dirigiera al mis mísimo cielo-. En mi época contraíamos matrimonio cuando y con quien se suponía que teníamos que hacer lo. Ahora me encuentro con un conde que se niega a ca sarse y una heredera estratégica que prefiere ser decapi tada a tomar a un caballero por esposo. Tiene que haber una solución. -Leonor se inclinó hacia adelante en su si lla-. No, Nora -le ordenó, al ver aquella reflexiva mi rada en su bello rostro-. No digas lo que sé que estás pensando.

Ella desestimó las palabras de Enrique con un ademán.

-Harían un matrimonio perfecto. ¿Quién mejor que Darien Chiba para vigilar la frontera de nues tro reino? Es uno de los pocos cuya lealtad no puede po nerse en tela de juicio.

-Sí, y fíjate lo que pasó cuando traté de que se ca sara con Kenna. El hombre aún no me ha perdonado.

-Eso se debe a que se lo ordenaste, Henry, y no hace falta que te recuerde que él te habría obedecido.

-Sí, pero una cosa es un conde iracundo en Esco cia y otra muy distinta un conde iracundo afianzado en unas tierras que dividen mi reino por la mitad.

Leonor golpeaba el brazo del sillón con los de dos y parecía no oírlo. Muy propio. Ella sólo oía lo que quería.

-Conozco a Serena desde que era una niña. Al igual que Darien, si le dices que vaya hacia la derecha, irá hacia la izquierda. Júntalos y...

-Serena castrará a nuestro caballero, majestad -interrumpió Kenji-. Desprecia a todos los caballeros.

-Pero no hay mujer cuyo corazón sea inmune a Darien Chiba -objetó ella-. serena es mujer y él no es un caballero común y corriente. Júntalos y estoy segura de que se llevarán bien.

Enrique frunció el ceño.

-No estoy seguro de coincidir contigo por com pleto.

-Rara vez lo haces.

Él hizo caso omiso del veneno que destilaba la voz de su esposa.

-Pero me gustaría verlos casados. ¿Qué sugieres? Leonor lo pensó de nuevo.

-Serenaquiere elegir a su esposo. Y yo digo que se lo permitamos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? preguntó Enrique-. Se guro que elige a uno de esos afeminados que se apiñan al rededor de tus faldas, uno de esos bardos llorones que ca recen de hombría.

Ella le lanzó una mirada graciosa, advirtiéndole de su ira en caso de que continuara menospreciando a quie nes procuraban su favor en hordas repugnantes.

-Seguro que no. Serena se jacta de una sola cosa en su vida.

-De su música -dijo Kenji

-Sí. Como tú dijiste, quiere abrir una escuela. Kenjil asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces dénosle el gusto, señores. Digámosle que, si es capaz de enseñarle a un caballero a cantar en el concurso de bardos que tiene lugar al final del torneo y conseguir que lo gane, no sólo le permitiréis escoger a su esposo, sino que además montaréis la escuela.

Enrique frunció el ceño ante semejante idea.

-¿Estás proponiendo que le enseñe a cantar a Darien

-Sí.

Enrique hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Conocía a Darien lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que diría.

-Darien jamás haría tal cosa. Desprecia a los bar dos incluso más que yo. Cuando Serena se le acerque y le haga semejante propuesta, la echará con cajas destempladas.

-No si se entera de que al final del torneo Serena se casará con el vencedor.

Su reina sí que era malvada y Enrique la amaba tal cual era: una mujer de política, fría, astuta, despiadada. Ha bía ciertos momentos en los que Enrique pensaba que Leonor debería haber sido hombre. El plan era brillante.

-Darien ganará: no cabe la menor duda.

-Exacto. Su orgullo no le permitirá perder el tor neo. La única forma de no casarse con Serena será can tando y, para aprender canciones y practicas-, tendrá que estar cerca de ella. Predigo que, una vez que estén juntos, el amor seguirá su curso natural.

Enrique solo veía un defecto.

-¿Y si gana el concurso de bardos y serena no lo elige como esposo?

-Nunca dije que no fuera arriesgado, Enrique, pero sé que tengo razón y que ella terminará eligiéndolo.

-Pregunto una vez más: ¿y si te equivocas?

-Entonces borramos de la faz de la Tierra al hom bre que elija -propuso Kenji, sin piedad.

Leonor emitió un sonido exasperado como si le do liese esa solución.

-No será necesario, créeme. Conozco a los hom bres y a las mujeres.

Enrique podía dar fe de ello. Su reina sí que sabía manipular a las personas. Sin embargo, el plan era arries gado. Si ganaba Serena, muy probablemente no eligiera esposo. Tarde o temprano él tendría que obligarla a tratar ese asunto. Pero si Leonor tenía razón...

-Muy bien. Entonces hagamos la prueba y veamos qué ocurre.

Kenji se santiguó.

-Con vuestro permiso, iré a dar la noticia a mi So brina.


End file.
